Doctor Charmy
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Vector is sick one day, and Charmy takes care of him.


Inside the Chaotix Agency, Charmy was sitting on the couch, reading his favorite book all about every WWF wrestler. He read with a smile, when suddenly, he heard someone coughing.

COUGH! COUGH!

Charmy, curious to who i might be, put his book down, flew up a bit, and went to the source of the coughing, and saw the source.

It was Vector as his desk, trying to finish writing his bills, but stopped every moment to cough.

"...*cough!*...Blast this drasted cough!" Vector coughed, clutching his aching chest.

"Vector, are you alright, buddy?" Charmy asked, flying up to him and feeling his forehead.

"I don't know, Charmy...*cough*...I seemed to have a flu or something..." Vector said with a cough.

"You're burning up, Vector." Charmy said, taking his hand from his head. "You seem to have a flu or something.

"Yeah...*cough, cough*...I know..." Vector said between coughs, covering his mouth with his fist.

Charmy gently takes, Vector's hand, takes him out of the chair and says, "Then you have go to bed until you feel better."

Vector, with a cough or two, said, "But I have too much to do today, Charmy."

Charmy just continued to slowly take Vector upstairs, gently saying, "Now now, Vector. Your health comes first."

Charmy and Vector reach the room, and Charmy takes Vector to his bed, and he sits down as Charmy takes his boots off for him.

"Well, I suppose I could take a little rest..." Vector said in a sick tone, as Charmy took off his socks as well, putting them in the boots.

Charmy then took off his headphones as well, putting them on a desk next to the bed.

Charmy grabs a bigger green pillow in a closet, and goes back to Vector. "Lift your head, please."

Vector obeyed, and Charmy took the smaller pillow out of there, and put the big comfy green one in it's place.

Vector layed his head back down on the pillow. "It's much more comfy than that other pillow...Thank you, Charmy..." Vector smiled.

"It's nothing, Vector..." Charmy smiled back. He then goes to the bathroom across the hallway coming back with a thermometer, a medicine squirter, some blue liquid medicine, and a cold glass of water.

"You'd better drink this glass of water," Charmy said, handing to Vector who drank it down right away. "Then it's time to take your temperature."

Vector put the glass aside and let Charmy put the thermometer under his big tongue.

They were both silent, Charmy with his arms crossed, and Vector with his hands at his sides.

Vector, with a smile and the termometer still in his mouth, said, "You make a very good doctor for a 6 year old, Charmy."

"You shouldn't talk with the thermometer in your mouth, Vector." Charmy said with a smile, and waving an index finger playfully.

"Sorry." Vector chuckled.

Charmy then took it out and read it.

"What does it say, Charmy?" Vector asked, holding back a cough.

It said 102.67 degrees.

"You've got yourself a fever, alright." Charmy said, putting the thermometer in the pocket of his vest.

"That's terrible...*cough, cough*...Charmy." Vector said with a cough or two.

Charmy then fills the little squirter up with some of the blue liquid.

"Open up, Vector." Charmy said.

Vector opened his mouth, Charmy squirted the medicine in, and Vector closed his mouth, swalloing it.

"Good boy..." Charmy said with a smile, stroking Vector's cheek.

Vector chuckled a bit, and then asked, "What do we do now, Charmy?"

"You need to stay right here in bed, until you feel better." Charmy said, getting up and hovering next to Vector.

"Okay..." Vector said, understanding.

"I'll go downstairs and make some soup for you. It'll help your sore throat from all that coughing." Charmy said.

"That would be nice, Charmy. Again, you make a very good doctor at your age." Vector said with a smile.

Charmy blushed a light pink and put his hand behind his head with a shy smile. "Awww...thanks..."

Vector then said, "You'd better go get started on that soup for me."

Charmy nodded and said, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He flew to the door.

He turned back for a moment and said, "Now close your eyes."

Vector rolled over on his side, facing away from Charmy, closing his eyes, and fell asleep within moments.

Charmy then closed the door and flew downstairs to the kitchen to make the soup for Vector.

As he was about to reach the kitchen, Charmy heard someone knocking.

"Who could that be?" Charmy asked himself and answered the door.

Cream stood outside the door. "Hello, Charmy!"

"Chao!" Cheese said 'hello' as well.

"Shhh!" Charmy said, placing a finger in front of his mouth.

Cream then gave an apologetic look and whispered, "Do you wanna come with us to the arcade?"

"No, Cream I can't." Charmy whispered back.

"Okay...by the way, why are we whispering?" Cream asked as Cheese nodded, wanting to know.

"Vector has the flu, he's sick. He's upstairs in bed." Charmy said.

"That's terrible..." Cream said with a sad look.

"I have to go now, Cream. I'm helping Vector." Charmy said.

"Okay, Charmy. See ya." Cream said, walking off with Cheese as Charmy closed the door and went to the kitchen to get started on the soup for Vector's fever.

He opens two small things of chicken ramen noodles, puts it in a bow, fills it up with water, and puts it in the microwave for 6 minutes.

As he waited for the soup to be done, he heard someone knocking at the door again.

"Who can that be now?" Charmy asked, flying to the door, and opening it.

It was Cream again, along with her friend Blaze the Cat "Good evening, Charmy!" Blaze greeted loudly.

"Shhh!" Cream whispered to Blaze, placing her index finger on Blaze's lips. Blaze apologized.

"Is what Cream told me true, that Vector is sick?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, he's very sick." Charmy nodded, "I have to go now, i'm making soup for him."

Charmy watched as Cream and Blaze said good bye and left, closing the door as they left.

He then went back to the kitchen as he heard the microwave go off. The soup was ready.

Charmy took it out with gloves because the bowl was hot. He cut the noodles up the way Vector liked them, and put the bowl on a legged tray that was used for eating in bed.

Charmy flew up with the soup and knocked. "Vector..." Charmy called.

"Yeah...*cough*...Charmy?" Vector replied back with a cough, waking up from his rest.

Charmy came in. "Your soup's here." Charmy said, placing the tray on the bed in front of Vector.

"Thanks, Charmy..." Vector said with a weak smile, his throat a bit sore from all that coughing.

"You're welcome, boss." Charmy said, rubbing the back of Vector's head. "Be sure and eat your soup. It'll make you feel much better."

"I wll, Charmy...I will." Vector nodded, and began eating the frest ramen chicken soup, as Charmy sat next to him with a smile.

"I really do make a good doctor, don't I?" Charmy said in his head.

Vector finished the soup in 4 or 3 minutes, and gave the tray to Charmy.

"I'll probably feel better in no time now." Vector said with a smiled as Charmy took the tray away. "Thank you for the soup, Charmy."

"No problem, Vector." Charmy said. "Go back to sleep for a bit, and I bet when you wake up, you'll feel much better. Don't get up until you know you are."

Vector nodded, and patted Charmy's head, as another thank you for the soup, before rolling onto his side again, falling asleep within moments.

"Sleep tight, Vector..." Charmy whispered, flying out the door and closing it behind him, going back downstairs to read his WWF book.

He spent the whole 3 hours or so reading his book and then flew up from the couch when he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

It was Vector, walking down with a smile on his face, and Charmy came up and asked, "You feeling better, Vector?"

Vector smiled. "I feel amazing, Charmy!" Vector said happily. "Thank you for taking care of me, kiddo."

Charmy smiled with a blush, his hand behind his head. "Awwww...it was nothing, Vector. By the way, if you ever get sick again, i'll be there for you."

"C'mere, Charm." Vector said, and gave Charmy a very big hug, which Charmy returned.

"Love ya, Vector..." Charmy whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo." Vector said back, continuing to hug Charmy as Charmy hugged back.

THE END! 


End file.
